Second Chance at Love
by Rufus T. Serenity
Summary: In a AU of TDWT, the teens are given a few week's break in Hawaii after the finale. Cody, Leshawna, and Lindsay are the only ones not having fun because of what's come before now. They soon find relief in friendship with the others. Cody would gladly date either girl and soon they start to feel the same way about him. Will be rated M in the future for chapters with sexual actions.


**Author's Notes: Hey everybody! If your reading this…than your awesome! :) But seriously, if you're reading this, then there's something important that you need to know. After I explain this story's premise and give a few shout-outs, I explain what. **

**So, here's the premise of this story. This is set in an alternate universe after Total Drama World Tour. Thanks to everyone nearly dying in the volcanic eruption, the producers of Total Drama have given all of the contestants a three-week vacation at the best resort that the Hawaiian Islands have to offer for free. Most of the former contestants are have a great time but three of them can't get over things that have happened over the course of the series. Despite being so different from the others, these three teenagers all find relief and friendship in the other two. And it doesn't take long for those feelings to morph into much stronger and more primal ones. **

**If your reading this and you know anything about my current life situation, than you are likely shocked to not only see something posted by me but a new story to boot. Please allow me to explain how and why I reached this story idea. **

**Firstly, thanks to a one-shot idea described by "randompandattack", I've had an odd craving for a Cody/Leshawna story (of which there is only 1 or 2 on this website). Secondly, I have had yet to write a Total Drama story that had real sexual scenes. But most importantly of all, "****DJ Rodriguez" sent me a story suggestion that I loved so much that I literally couldn't stop thinking about it for like three days straight! No, really, this story suggestion got me so excited that I HAD to write it! **

**As the second point above says, this story will be my first one that has involves sex and will have scenes of characters engaging in sexual actions. This story may be rated "T" for now but I already know that it's destined to be "M". There is none of that in this opening chapter and I'm not certain as to when it will be coming into play. However, be assured that it is coming and if the idea of reading sex scenes makes you uncomfortable or you are underage, then I'd recommend skipping this one. Just so there's no confusion, in this story all of the characters are 18 years old. **

**And this actually ties into to another motive for me writing this story. I know; there are a lot of them. Out of personal curiosity fueled by this story idea, I decided to take a look at some of the better-regarded M-rated TD stories that focused on sex. And to be honest, I wasn't all that impressed with them as a whole. There are unquestionably some good ones but many of them fall into the same traps it seems: they feel rushed, the build-up to the sexual actions is almost never believable and sometimes not even attempted, actual character development is nearly nonexistent, it normally feels like that you could switch at least one of the characters with any other and there'd be no difference, and they almost never get a response of any kind out of me except the desired one that involves the excitement of the neither regions. Now granted, I ended up not reading a pretty good chuck of them because it really seemed like every seven out of ten M-rated stories focused on Gwen/Duncan, Courtney/Duncan, or Cody/Noah…all of which are couples that I HATE so much! Therefore, maybe my view of M-rated sex-based Total Drama fan-fiction is largely untrue. Even so, in some ways, this story is an attempt to address at least some of these flaws. As to how successful I'll actually be is up to you, the readers, to decide. **

**Also, there's another feature of this story worthy of mention. Prior to this, all of my Total Drama stories make sure to establish themselves within the canon of the show. But this story is my first one that is set in alternate universe. As a result, when events from the past are recapped or couples are revealed, they may not much up with Total Drama's canon. The fanon couples will most likely just be in the background, though two of them revealed here do have some contextual importance. I hope you enjoy seeing the ways in which this matches the course of events from the show and the ways in which it does not. **

**But let's have you observe that for yourself as we begin the first chapter of "Second Chance at Love": Ripples in the Sea**

* * *

The sun that normally hung in the clear blue Hawaiian sky like an omnipresent force was no longer there. A few hours ago, the burning orb of golden light that gave all Earth life had reached its peak. The cloudless, cerulean sky had begun melting away, leaving a reddish haze, which then had morphed into the vast ebony expense littered with the marble white of stars. Now the sky was of night's dark fabric with shining starry borders.

Underneath this sky of stars there was much rejoicing. As cheers began climbing for ascension into the black above them, some thought of how odd this was for them.

After all, few if any of the people who had been on Total Drama would say it was a pleasant experience. However, their current circumstances were very unique indeed.

It was only a few days ago that the finale of Total Drama World Tour happened. It was only a few days ago that they all ran for their lives into the sea as the volcano that was the season's finish line erupted. Even by Total Drama's lax standards, this crossed a line. To make amends with the contestants (and to avoid any possible lawsuits), the producers of the show demanded that they all be given an all-expenses paid three-week stay at the best resort that the Hawaiian Islands had to offer. Most of them were very happy with this.

Right now, most of the contestants were enjoying a massive luau with many tall torches providing the needed light. As the tranquil, white-sand beach was deformed under the eager footsteps of the teenagers dancing, eating local dishes, and otherwise enjoying themselves, there were three of them who were not having a very good time in Hawaii.

* * *

One of those three teens was focusing her brown eyes on the sources of her discomfort. Actually, there were two sources of discomfort and in an ironic twist they were opposed. **Leshawna** had a very hard time keeping her eyes not focused on at least one of them.

Sometimes her eyes would be drawn to Alejandro, the beautiful Latino teenage boy who had manipulated her in Germany, causing her to be eliminated from the game. Even though she wasn't happy with who won this season, she was happy that Al didn't win.

But more often than they would be drawn to Alejandro, the Black Beauty's eyes would gaze at the second source of discomfort. And this one brought about a much more complicated response from her than the strong but simple hatred she had for Al.

She saw the winner of TDWT happily seating on the lap of the winner of TDA in a very sexy and revealing bikini. She saw Heather in a sexy bikini sitting on the lap of Harold!

If one were to base their opinions of the teens solely on TDI, it would have been literally impossible to imagine these two as a happy couple. But events happened after TDI. And in an acute irony that haunted her lately, Leshawna was the one who set them in motion.

After TDI but before TDA, she broke up with Harold. Admittedly, they didn't have much of a relationship, only some love poems from Harold and a shared kiss when he was eliminated. That was part of the reason why she broke up with him; she acted rashly. Besides, while she had no problems with Harold and would always think of him as a friend, it seemed impossible at the time to think of the skinny nerd as an actual boyfriend. It wouldn't be until after TDA that she'd start to doubt that idea. But one thing at a time.

It seems that also in the time between TDI and TDA, Harold had a little heart-to-heart with Heather by reaching out to her and being willing to overlook her recent betrayal of him. Then when TDA started, the Nerd was the only one willing to not be nasty to Heather. It seems that finding herself so universally hated and struggling took its toil on the Queen Bee. She came more and more to need and actually be grateful for his friendship. A little over halfway through TDA, this blossomed into a relationship. Leshawna, quite understandably, couldn't believe her eyes and ears when she discovered this. It ultimately wouldn't matter since the next episode was her elimination from TDA. For the reminder of the season, she watched from the sidelines and saw how amazing a boyfriend Harold was to the contestant who she hated more than anyone else. But he was.

He was polite, courteous, and compassionate…not to mention very, very passionate. So in a lot of ways, Harold turned out, despite his nerdy shell, to be what Leshawna had always wanted in a boyfriend. And he wanted to date her…but she broke up with him. Though she was happy that Harold beat Duncan in the finale and won TDA, Leshawna would endlessly curse herself for rejecting what was so wonderful but odd at first glance.

This continued into TDWT, and was soon joined by a variety of metaphoric kicks in the butt. Firstly things got off to a rocky start when Harold was the second person eliminated. Heather was furious and sworn that she'd discover who was responsible for this and crush them. Fairly quickly her efforts lead the former Queen Bee to realize Al's true nature long before anyone else, but sadly no one believed her…in particular Leshawna. Hating to admit it in retrospective, she had been in the wrong while Heather had been in the right. Between Al charming her relationship-craving self and some still strong but repressed hatred of Heather for being with Harold, Leshawna couldn't stop herself from listening to every little thing Al said and bitch-slapping Heather as hard as she could. It had cost her the game and she was none the better for it now that the season was over. She still had been manipulated, booted off early, and regretting not choosing Harold.

Unable to help herself, the Soul Sistah looked over at Harold and Heather again. She saw that they were just as happy and romantic as always. But then she noticed something new. Heather was sitting in Harold's lap, just like earlier, but now there was a growing bulge coming out of his pants. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what this was. Further proof came when Heather noticed this and started to make sure that her butt was gently on top of it and she used said butt to fondle it, causing it to grow larger and harder.

That had been the final straw for Leshawna…she couldn't stay at this party anymore!

More than a little miffed, mostly at herself, the Chocolate Goddess began to walk along the beach to a spot where she was hoping to be alone.

Less than two seconds later, someone else from the party would be following her.

* * *

It took her a while, as it normally seems to, but eventually the second person that wasn't happy understood why they weren't happy. It wasn't the super-cute bikini she was wearing. It wasn't the yummy food with names that she couldn't remember or say. It wasn't even that she could barely remember anyone's names at this really big party.

No, **Lindsay **knew exactly what it was about this party that made her feel super-icky.

She saw her former boyfriend…um, Tyrone? Tom, Tyson? Oh…Tyler!

And he was with making out with some girl who was always so stressed and mad. Irving? Erika? Wait…it was Eva!

Tyler was making out with Eva!

Seeing this not only made Lindsay sad, but it made her remember things that made her double sad. And that's really sad!

She remembered, however hazily and with great difficulty, what had happened before. After she was eliminated from TDA, she and Tyler had a really, really big, nasty fight. The Jock complained that he was tired of Lindsay never remembering he even existed when he wasn't in the same room…not to mention how she would flirt with nearly every other guy. While the Blonde didn't mean much by her flirting, to the guy dating her that she never acknowledged, this was the straw that broke the camel back. Right after TDWT began and with her was still being unable to remember his name even when he was standing right in front of her, Tyler had broken up with Lindsay. She was devastated and cried almost non-stop for the first three or four challenges after there brake-up at the start of the season. In addition to being sad about the relationship ending, Lindsay struggled to understand what had just happened…sudden and extreme changes often upset her deeply. The public sentiment of sympathy for Lindsay among the TDWT contestants was so strong that Tyler's team eliminated him only a few challenges after Harold was giving the boot. This made Lindsay feel worse. Even so, thanks to the support and new friendship of Bridgette and DJ she remained in the game until the challenge right before the merge, even though both of her new friends had been taken out of the game much sooner.

When she joined the losers and those not competing, Lindsay was shocked to see Tyler kissing Eva. It turns out that in the time since his elimination the Jock had been a workout partner with Eva. And this eventually transformed into him being her romantic partner. Ever since she saw that the normally super-cheerful Bombshell was down and mopey. Those feelings were especially strong when she saw Tyler and Eva making out, as they were doing now. It made her remember how good his lips had felt and how she didn't have them, or the rest of the boy, because she was unable to remember his name. Even though she had made great friends like Beth, Bridgette, and DJ, she just wanted to be done with Total Drama. Lindsay wanted nothing more than to return to her happy life.

But she still had to endure another two weeks here. And that was…uh, five…ten…thirty-two…the number of days didn't matter. What did was that was a long time to be sad!

Even if she would always be sad here, Lindsay knew that seeing Tyler and Eva making out wasn't helping her. She had to go somewhere else, anywhere else…but where? Lindsay was never the best at coming up with ideas.

Thankfully for her, she saw someone else leaving the party and walking along the beach.

Without a second thought, or any thought really, Lindsay followed the other girl leaving.

* * *

"Hey LaFawnda…wait up!" Lindsay called out when she and "LaFawnda" were over thirty feet from the roaring party.

Turning her head around in confusion, the Black Beauty saw the Blonde Bombshell. As Lindsay got closer to her, Leshawna subconsciously remembered her evaluation of her. During out of TDI, she couldn't stand her because of her being a pawn of Heather. However, she instantly got in her good graces when she mouthed Heather off. After TDI, the only thing that she had done which might leave some resentment was being one of the ones who voted her off. But she couldn't blame Lindsay, she had been so demanding. Even her long-time friends Bridgette and DJ had voted her off after that challenge.

"Oh hey girl, the name's Leshawna. How you doin', White Girl?" Leshawna says, trying to be as happy sounding as possible.

"Not good. I'm, like, really, really sad from seeing, um…Trevor and Ava making out." Lindsay says unable even attempt to sound happy like Leshawna was. "How are you?"

Seeing the Blonde's blunt honesty and sadness made Leshawna's façade crack. After a sigh, she replies, "I know the feeling. Seein' Harold being with that witch Heather is just too much. And every time I see them being happy I feel like the world's biggest idiot."

"I know right!" Lindsay says. Leshawna looks at her with a confusion that changes to offense. The Blonde seemed to notice this shift. "Oh…um, I mean, I feel that way too. People always call me a dummy but I've only started feeling like one after Taylor broke up with me. And I don't like feeling like a dummy, at all."

Leshawna couldn't help but look at the blonde before her with the deepest sympathizes. Those big bright blue eyes of hers looked like a puppy's that had been just kicked. Reflective in those eyes was the same kind of pain that was still gripping her.

"Would you like to take a walk with me and talk, Lin-?" Leshawna starts to ask before…

"YAY!" Lindsay exclaimed as she sprang towards Leshawna and hugged her tightly.

'_Girl mutsa been lonelier than I woulda thought.' _The Soul Sistah thinks to herself.

"Oh thank you, LeDunca, you just became my new BFF, like Beth and Bridgette!"

"I should be so lucky." Leshawna says sarcastically, though with a pleased smirk too.

"Oh I know right!"

Choosing to ignore the comment LeShawna just shook her head as Lindsay released her.

In truth, Leshawna wouldn't mind becoming friends with the dumb but sweet girl. Thanks to her behavior after TDI, in particular during TDWT, most of her previously established friendships had remained but were greatly weakened. She'd like more friends.

* * *

The two unlikely new friends had been walking and talking for nearly fifteen minutes. Both were shocked by how well they were hitting it off with the other lonely teenage girl.

It proved the old saying true…misery loves company.

And the truth of that saying was to be shown when Leshawna noticed someone else. Though she couldn't make out this person's details, she was able to notice that he (or she) was sitting in a reclining beach chair and that he (or she) was staring out into the ocean.

Looking at Lindsay in disbelief, who merely shrugged her shoulders, Leshawna decided to start approaching the unknown person. Lindsay followed right behind her.

When they were about half way to the person, the moonlight of the full moon that allowed them to get a look at him as it provided an otherworldly feeling illumination for the entire area.

"Colby?"

"Uh…I think you mean Cody." Leshawna corrected.

But yes, it was Cody. Despite both girls calling out to him, even if Lindsay was getting his name wrong, Cody didn't budge or even flinch at the noise of their different voices.

The two girls inched closer towards him, with Leshawna on his left and Lindsay on his right. Both were confused as to why Cody was staring out into the blackness by himself.

By the time they were only a few paces away, with him still not noticing them, the two girls saw Cody's face. The most striking features were a pair of sad, downcast teal eyes and melancholy frown set over his crooked front teeth. They were both deeply puzzled. From what little they knew about Cody, and that wasn't very much admittedly, he seemed like a laidback and comfortably geeky young man. So why was he so sad?

Despite his pitiful expression (or maybe because of it), Leshawna had a very wicket idea. She whispered into Lindsay's ear, sharing with her a plan to startle him on the count of three by shouting his name in unison right in his ears. Developing an innocent and yet miscellaneous grin after hearing the plan, she agreed with an eager nod of her head.

With their plan formed, the two girls each now stood right next to Cody on either side, Leshawna on the left and Lindsay on the right.

'_Boy must be really outta it. Probably doesn't even know Blondie and me are standin' right next to him. Well, he's about to find out right quick, on the count of three.' _Leshawna thought to herself as she raised one of her hands, displaying three fingers.

After knowing that Lindsay had seen her hand, Leshawna displayed two fingers.

After clearly out her throat as quietly as she could, Leshawna displayed one finger.

"HI COLBY!" Lindsay suddenly shouted right into Cody's right ear, jumping the gun a whole second too soon and getting his name wrong yet again.

The sudden and loud noise snapped Cody out of his funk, as well as making him emit a high-pitched scream that, to be perfectly honest, sounded very feminine.

In his shock, Cody was actually launched into the air, and was about to fall into the ocean. Thankfully before gravity could drop him into the waters as dark as the sky, Leshawna grabbed Cody by his shoulders and placed him in between her and Lindsay.

As Cody anxiously placed his hand over his chest to steady his rapidly beating heart, LaShawna laughed. "I'm sorry, Cody. We didn't think we'd scared you that bad. But someone had to get you outta that funk of yours. Betta chill 'fore you get a heart attack."

"Yeah, we didn't mean to make you scream like a girl, Corey." Lindsay says with child-like innocence. Reaching out, the Blonde Bombshell grabbed Cody and gave him a hug. "Can you forgive us, please?"

Cody didn't answer for a few seconds. When she looked at the two of them, Leshawna quickly understood why and fought hard to not laugh at the situation before her. Without realizing it, Lindsay had shoved Cody's face right into her colossal crème color cleavage.

After the hug ended (to his disappointment) and taking a few very deep and fast breaths, the Tech Geek regained his bearings. Now that he realized the company surrounding him, two young women who were lovely, beautiful, sweet…and single!

That realization and the pleasure of Lindsay's breasts erased any lingering fear in Cody.

Now seeming to be calm, Cody looked at Leshawna and Lindsay as he got himself together and instantly puffed out his chest in an overly exaggerated macho fashion.

"Aw, you lovely ladies merely startled me. 'Cause nothing truly scares the Codemeister!" Cody says, hoping with all of his heart that he sounded genuinely tough and manly.

The two girls looked at each other in silence, not believing what they were seeing. While Lindsay looked confused, Leshawna smirked, not buying his tough guy act for a second.

"Whatever you say, Codemeister" Leshawna remarks. She then pokes her finger in the middle of Cody's chest causing it to deflate in a manner similar to how a balloon deflates.

Lindsay couldn't stop herself from giggling in a way that would warm even the coldest heart with its adorableness at seeing the sudden reversal. Cody looked initially embarrassed but hearing Lindsay's and then Leshawna's giggles made him feel better.

"But seriously, what are ya doin' out here away from the party? And why are you all by your lonesome staring out into the sea?" Leshawna asks, curious about Cody's reasons.

"Oh, well, you see…" Cody starts to say to the Chocolate Goddess, "I just wanted to see the scenery. Its harder to marvel at the stars and moon, the waves and sands, when there's music blaring at eleven and Owen shouting in joy at all of the great food being served."

Leshawna was about to question the sincerity of Cody's explanation when…

"Are you sure that's all, Colby? It doesn't seem like that's all. Looking at the sea wouldn't make you sad. Do you wan to talk about it?" Lindsay says; leaving both Cody and Leshawna dumbfounded by the rare moment of accurate insight from the blonde.

'_And people say your nothing but a pretty face, Lindsay. Fools. Though it is very pretty.'_ Cody thinks to himself before sighing in defeat.

"Ok, sure, that's not the only reason why I'm sitting here. I just needed to be alone, you know. I just needed to contemplate about everything that's happened before with me."

"You mean on Total Drama?"Leshawna asks.

"Yes and no." Cody began, deciding that since the girls already saw through his ruse, realizing earlier that girls always would, that there was no point in holding anything back. After thinking out it for a second and seeing some more chairs nearby Cody added, "Would you like to sit down? I might have a lot to say and I want you to be comfortable."

"Aw, that's so nice! Thanks Corey!" Lindsay gushed before grabbing a chair for herself. Noticing Cody's blush from Lindsay's praise, Leshawna smirked as she also got a chair.

Now with the two lovely ladies sitting down, Cody knew that it time for him to reveal all.

* * *

"Anyway, I was just thinking about despite how far I've come, I failed. Royally failed." Cody begins with. "After coming so far and enduring so much, I still only got third place. I never actually thought I'd get so close. When I signed on to the show, I never thought I'd win. I knew I wasn't good enough but then when we got here to Hawaii, I for the first time thought I had an actual shot. Of course right after that Al ripped those hopes apart effortlessly and reminded me of how little much of shot I'd have had without Sierra. I'm glad that Heather beat Al but I had come so close only to end up a loser…**like always."**

While Leshawna slightly frowned angrily at the mention of Heather, what dominated her face was a look of sympathy for the Tech Geek, whose own face had started to become sadder looking.

Lindsay seemed to notice this too. "But your, like, not a loser, Kojak. You set Greta up with Tom up for some of Greta's black lacy underwear…would a loser do that!?"

Both Cody and Leshawna looked at the Blonde with confused expressions.

"Uh…girl, yeah. I'd call that a loser." The Soul Sistah says, finding the words return to her mouth first. Then she turns and sees Cody looking slightly sadder. "But that doesn't mean you are. Believe me, I've met my fair share of losers. Cody, you ain't one of 'em. Trust me on that fact, Shorty. From what little I've seen you seem like a pretty cool guy."

Leshawna had hoped that her reassurances would make Cody feel better. She was feeling that same impulse that compelled her to help out at her community center so often, the desire to help others. Few things had her feel better than smiles and improved moods.

Sadly for her, Cody had neither.

"You're wrong, Leshawna. I'm not cool, and I never will be…no matter how hard I try!" Cody says, now showing a much greater and obvious sadness that startled the girls. "Do you know what I was before I signed up for this show? I was a lonely little geek with almost no friends, no shot in hell of getting a girlfriend, and the most social interaction I got was with the bullies and jocks who enjoyed ridiculing and belittling me when they weren't making out with the girls that I had crushes on despite them mocking me too! And that's exactly what I am now…only I'm worse off now than I was before!"

By this point, Cody had turned away from Leshawna and Lindsay with his hands covering his face. He was thankful that it was night, hoping it would make them unable to see the few tears that were slipping out of his fingers.

"I feel so foolish, so stupid! I came onto this hellhole of a show to make friends and hopefully get a girlfriend. That's why I introduced myself as the Codemeister, because I'd rather be an obviously fake cool guy than a real loser who sometimes cries himself to sleep at night! I'm sorry for sounding so selfish. I mean, I guess its not all bad. For the first time ever, I can actually name some friends, however few they may be. While I'm grateful for those friends, it's not enough. I'm still as sad and pathetic as always, and now I'm not just a laughing stock back home but everywhere. Then again, how couldn't I be? The girl who I'd take a bullet for since season one chooses a cheating punk over me and the only girl who has any interest in me would likely break my legs if we ever broke up!"

Cody stopped his ranting for a few moments as he released some sobs that he hoped went unnoticed. They were noticed. Both Leshawna and Lindsay looked at each other before returning their gaze to the crying Tech Geek. And they both thought they were depressed! Lindsay had been sad for a season and Leshawna had been sad for a season and a half. But Cody seems to not only have been sad for three seasons but also long before that.

Both girls reacted to this revelation from Cody in very different ways.

Aside from surprise at hearing these crippling insecurity issues, the feeling that was the strongest in Leshawna was guilt. Hearing Cody's words reminded her of their only interaction that she could remember, on the very first day of Total Drama Island no less. Suddenly the whole course of events of that day played itself out like a live film reel. She remembered when Cody arrived, strutting over to where she, Lindsay, and Bridgette were standing. Then after passing them, he somehow reached over in mid-air to say some kind of cheesy pick-up line. But then she had put her hand to his mouth and told him to "Save it, Short Stuff" in a good-natured way. Leshawna knew that Cody was trying to act all smooth like he was a cool playa, so she stopped him before he could give some cheesy line that would have embarrassed him and those around him. Only now did she remember and regret that choice, now realizing that she unknowingly played a minor part in making Cody into the crying wreck that she was seeing now. The guilt was eating her up inside.

For Lindsay, she was simply wrapping her mind around the fact that somebody could be so sad. Thanks to her faulty memory, privileged upbringing, and instant popularity, she never remembered really experiencing anything even close to what Cody was describing.

Not knowing of either girl's reactions thanks to him averting his face, Cody continued, "Do you know how many nights I've silently prayed for that wonderful girl who would like me for me? Every night! And guess what, my prayers have never been answered. I would gladly endure all of the crap that life seems to like throwing at me if I had just found that special somebody. That girl whose hand I could hold while looking into her beautiful eyes. That girl whose smile would make all of my problems seem like nonsense. Whose kisses and embraces would give me with the strength to overcome all obstacles. Who I could make as happy as I could just to show her how much she means to me. Man, must be so dumb, uh? Actually believing that any of you magnificent ladies would even entertain dating someone like me? Like you'd ever waste your time on someone lik-"

Cody would have continued if not for something changing. Suddenly Cody found that his lap felt much heavier. Confused, he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

Lindsay didn't have much experience with dealing with a guy who was really sad. The most she had were a few times when Tyler got mad or sad about something. Not knowing what else to do but wanting to make Cody feel better, she did what she use to do before.

Lindsay got up from her chair and sat down on Cody's lap before snuggling with him!

The Blonde wrapped her arms around Cody's neck, just as she would do with Tyler. Cody struggled to remain conscious and not be set on fire by his flaming blush, as her gigantic cleavage was less than a few feet away from his eyes. And her clinging to him so tight reminded him of how soft and awesome they felt when his face was shoved into them. It took every bit of will power Cody had to not put his face into Lindsay's large breasts and start motorboating her. And his struggles gave him the goofiest red face!

While Lindsay had nothing but the most innocent of intentions with this action and she didn't realize how it wasn't fitting for a guy who she wasn't currently dating, she was starting to discover other feelings. She was beginning to realize how much she liked pulling herself against Cody's chest. It wasn't anywhere near as muscular or wonderful as Alejandro's or Justin's or Tyler's but she was finding herself very comfortable against it. Without even realizing it, her fingers had started to pet the back of the geek's neck.

Leshawna watched all of this with a look of total shock that was completely warranted.

'_Wow, White Girl's got no clue that what she's doin' is crossin' all kinds of lines. But maybe Short Stuff needs that. I'm plenty sure that he's not complainin' right now.' _

Indeed, Cody wasn't. He'd be happy if things stayed like this forever. Even after Lindsay stopped petting his neck and was looking directly at his face, he never wanted it to end.

"Aw, there's no need to be sad, Kobold." Lindsay says before giving "Kobold" a cute, appreciative smile. She then noticed a small sparkling near one of his eyes, a tear that hadn't fallen yet. Taking her fine fingers, she gently swatted it away from his teal eye. "I'm sorry to hear that things haven't been good, but its not because you're a loser. I think it's really sweet that you'd be so open about your feelings. Sometimes when I was little my mom would read me stories that made me sad by the middle but by the end they'd always have a happy ending. Maybe your story still just stuck in the middle?"

The Tech Geek stared at Lindsay for a few seconds…before showing a massive smile. Suddenly so much of the pain that he had felt so strongly disappeared in an instant. He hadn't thought of it that way before but that view of things was making him so happy. Almost as happy as the amazing blonde on his lap with her massive boobs near his face.

'_Could be it be that seating on my lap right now is…' _Cody thought to himself before…

"Uh, Lindsay. I think it'd be for the best if you got off of Cody's lap and gave him some breathing room." Leshawna asks the Blonde who, after looking in confusion, complies.

'_Besides, Short Stuff was lookin' like he was about to something he might regret.'_ Leshawna adds to herself.

At first, a part of Cody was furious with Leshawna. He had had plenty of air, thank you! If anything, his air was much, much better with those big, beautiful boobs in it!

But then he realized what he was thinking, he was only thinking of the boobs and not the girl. And in another few seconds he was about to dive face-first, literally, into her boobs. He'd have to thank Leshawna someday for this, as much as had wanted it to happen.

"But the White Girl's not wrong, Cody. As I've said before, you are not a loser. Not by a long shot!" Leshawna says firmly as she stood up from her chair and started to walk over towards Cody's reclining beach chair. "After hearing you talking just now, my opinion of you's soared. No matter what anyone else told you before, you're pretty cool when you're just being you. Believe me when I say th-" She says as she sits on the chair's other end.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leshawna didn't get to finish her sentence as when she sat down on the other end of the reclining chair the end that Cody was on was flung into the air…and so was Cody!

As he emitted more girl-like screams, the Tech Geek eventually fell back to the ground.

Except it didn't feel like the ground…it felt much softer and more comfortable than the sandy beach would. Plus, it wasn't made of white specs. Then he realized why that was.

He had landed on Leshawna's lap!

Looking up, he saw the massive blush on Leshawna's face, likely from the embarrassment of that happening. At the same time he also saw the one-piece bathing suit that clung to her curvy form. For some reason, seeing that made Cody feel better.

She must have noticed Cody's smirk. "One fat joke outta you, White Boy, and I'll…"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Leshawna. I think you're amazing just the way you are."

The Black Beauty's blush seemed to become even redder…for more reasons than one. Yes, she was flattered by Cody's gentlemanly words. But what felt even better was the feeling of Cody himself. Having been single for so long, she had forgetting how good someone else can feel against your skin. In particular she liked the feeling of Cody's thinner firm against her much larger one. Part of her wanted to embrace him tightly.

Leshawna waited for nearly a minute before she finally spoke. "Um…could you get off of me now, please?"

"Aw, do I have to!? Your lap's so nice and comfy!" Cody says, only half joking with her. He did find her body to be amazing, the kind of thing he'd love to cuddle with each night.

"Three. Two. O-" Leshawna says, resulting in Cody quickly getting off of her lap and sitting right next to her, on her right, on the reclining beach chair.

The Sister with 'Tude couldn't help but smirk at the comically nervous face on the skinny little geek sitting to her right. Moving her right arm, she drew it around Cody's left shoulder and pulled him into a side-hug, wanting to show there were no hard feelings. "Relax Cody, no harm done. You don't need to look like I'll wrench your head off."

The Tech Geek seemed to relax and was able to enjoy this side-hug a lot more.

"Like I was sayin', Short Stuff, Lindsay's right. Your story hasn't reached its ending yet. I mean, for crying out loud, your only eighteen years old!" Leshawna says, making her side-hug of Cody just a little tighter. "You seem like a good guy. And when I say you, I mean you. There's no need for that Codemeister crap." The hug was tightened more, Leshawna was slowly discovering how good it felt when Cody was pressed against the side of her boobs. "You'll get a helluva lot more respect when you ain't passin' yourself off as someone you're not. Take it from me, as a girl, we like guys who are real and true to themselves. Will you please show me that at least one guy other than Harold I know can do that?"

Cody didn't respond at first, for two reasons. Firstly, I loved the feelings of being pressed against Leshawna's body, in particular her boobs that were as big and sexy as Lindsay's. Cody knew that some guys wouldn't think of a larger girl like Leshawna as sexy but they could go to Hell, he thought girls like her were just as sexy as those like Lindsay. He knew that the longer it took for him to answer, the longer he could enjoy this feeling. Secondly, as he thought about what she had said, he realized that Leshawna was right. In his efforts to convince strangers that he was cool to befriend them, did he alienate those who might have become friends with him because they thought he was just some fake?

Perhaps.

But now that he realized that, he could work on correct that, on being himself! Even more than the hugs and contact with two hot girl bodies, this made him feel so much happier.

"Ye-yeah…I guess I can do that." Cody finally answered with a growing smile.

Leshawna noticed the change on Cody's face to a much more genuine and full smile. With some reluctance, she released Cody. After she did, Lindsay sat down on his right.

Even amid his happiness, the Tech Geek realized something about Leshawna's words.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by me and Harold being the only guys like that?" Cody asks.

The Soul Sistah sighed heavily. "I shoulda seen this comin'. Guess I'll just get this outta the way. Well, do you two remember when I said that I've met my fair share of losers?"

Both Cody and Lindsay nodded.

"You see, I volunteer at my town's community center, sometimes three times a week. 'Cause of that I've had a lot of one-on-one time with lots and lots of really troubled teens. Kids from poor or abusive households, victims of bullying, confused kids who's parents are rarely 'round. These kids needed someone to help 'em out 'cause their folks or older siblings simply weren't cuttin' it. So I became a kinda surrogate big sistah for 'em. You wouldn't believe half of the horror stories that I've heard from 'em, you really wouldn't. And in many of them there'd be a teenage boy, no older than you or me, who'd be key. Whether they are older siblings, abusive boyfriends, or bad fathers, a good chuck of the teenage boys that I've heard of and seen for myself can only be called losers because to call them what I actually think they are would require me to swear every other word."

As Leshawna paused for a few seconds, both of those listening to this story noted how much sadder she looked. The normally tough-as-nail girl from the streets seemed to be nothing more than a mere shadow of her normal self at remembering such details.

"Ca-come on Leshawna. I mean, sure, a lot of them are scum but they all can't be bad." Cody says, hoping to make her feel better.

"I'm sure there had to be guys I knew who weren't like that but most of them were." Leshawna continues. "I know it ain't right or fair but I now see most boys that way. I don't want to but after hearin' so many stories its kinda hard not too. 'Cause of that and a lotta 'em not liking girls with my, uh, physique, I've never really had a boyfriend 'fore. I guess that's why I didn't take Harold up on his offer for a relationship; it would have been my first one. And I couldn't see myself with such a strange, geeky little white boy."

By this point, Leshawna was almost looking as sad as Cody had previously. "God, I'm sucha fool! I was so focused on what was odd about him and my biases towards boys that I couldn't see the great guy doin' everything he could to get me to go out with him! And now that witch Heather is not only with him but showin' me what I willing turned away! He showers her in an affection that she doesn't deserve, but then again…**I don't either.** I guess that's always been the case all along but I didn't start thinking 'bout it till Harold hooked up with Heather. If the time since then is any clue, I'll be alone for quite some time. My conduct this season likely killed any shot I had with the good guys back home."

While she wasn't crying like Cody had, the Tech Geek could tell that Leshawna was not too far from that. He speculated that the reason why she wasn't crying is because hearing so many terrible stories from others her age and resolving to help them gave her a inner strength far beyond her teenage years. Even so, he knew he had to do something.

Tentatively he reached out his arm and placed it around as much of Leshawna's shoulder as he could. Waiting a few seconds to see if she would swat it away, Cody did his best to do a similar kind of side-hug like she had used on him. However, thanks to much thinner arms, the effort was nowhere near as successful as hers. But the effort still touched her.

"Um…there, there, Leshawna." Cody says unsure of himself as he tries to side-hug her. As his handling of Sierra in Paris showed, he didn't know much about comforting girls. "I guess it makes sense that you wouldn't know how to handle the idea of being with Haorld. Uh, um…he can certainly be, uh, odd, at times. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my closest friends here but he can be a little much at times, even for a fellow geek like me. But I doubt he's the only guy who will ever like you."

"Thanks for the compliments, Short Stuff, but how could a guy wanta be into me, eh?"

"Oh, you've got, uh…" Cody says, struggling in his nervousness and lack of experience of talking with girls and not hitting on them, "you've got a lap that's nice and comfy."

Despite herself, Leshawna couldn't help but smirk at Cody's odd compliment. Seeing this, Cody developed a grin. Only being half-serious, she asks, "Is that all you got?"

"No, no…no it isn't! Sorry, I-I don't usually get this far when saying nice things about girls." Cody attempts to explain before continuing. "Well, there's also…also that your strong, Leshawna. I've never heard of anyone doing so much to help out the less fortunate. I mean a few minutes you helped me feel better when I felt the worst I've felt in a very long time. No one's done that much for me before. That's nothing to snuff at."

"Oh, that wasn't any biggie." Leshawna says with a slight dismissive hand wave, even though her face was brighter and her smirk crossed over into an actual smile.

"Yes, yes it was." Cody says. "And it's not just your personality that's desirable. I-I know that you said most guys where you're from don't like girls with your, um, um, kind of body, but I know for a fact that there are plenty who do. No matter what they've told, you are sexy! It's only a matter of time until a new guy sweeps you off of your feet!"

Leshawna now smiles at the Tech Geek, causing him to blush from seeing her smile.

"Thanks Cody. This only proves that you are a good guy. I guess its good for ya'll to give me a dose of my own medicine, uh? Maybe that good guy is closer than I think? What do you think Lin-" Leshawna starts to say before something stops her with a, **"OOF!"**

Once they realized what they were looking at, both Cody and Leshawna still struggled to believe it. Because Lindsay was now sitting on Leshawna's lap like she had with Cody's!

Yet again, the Blonde's desire to help someone feel better trumped knowing how to do so. And that is why that she was attempting to make Leshawna feel better as if she were her old boyfriend, and very recently Cody, with sitting on the lap and tight snuggling.

Of the two other teens, Cody by far had the most noteworthy reaction to this vision before him. He was starting to drool and stare at it as if his brain lost all abilities other than stare at it. The Honorable Horn-Dog couldn't help but notice how the two pairs of equally large breasts were pressing up against each other…and how their lips were almost close enough to kiss! For this moment, there wasn't a single non-filthy thought in his mind! Though hard, Cody had somehow managed to not pass out from seeing them. But that didn't stop a certain part of his lower body from having a noticeable reaction.

Things reminded this way, in shocked silence, for over two minutes. Finally, something dawned on Lindsay at long last, "Oh, this, like, doesn't work for other girls, does it?"

Barely being able to process how this all happened, Leshawna just nodded her head.

Blushing with embarrassment, the Blonde got off of Leshawna's lap and returned to her position on Cody's other side. "Sorry, LaFawnda. But you were looking so sad. And I don't like it when people are sad, especially when they are home. I really like my home. It's kept me from being too mopey about Tyrone breaking up with me. I know I'll be happier when I see my sisters again. They are, like, the best sisters I could ever have!" Lindsay's face brighten up considerably. "They help me when things don't make sense, and that happens a lot. We always go shopping for super-cute outfits and get our hair and nails done. Even though they are so much smarter than me, they love me just the same!"

Seeing such an honest and strong sense of bubbly optimism from the innocent blonde had a positive effect on Cody and Leshawna, lending them some of that positive energy.

This new energy gave one of them, Leshawna, that extra little push needed to ask another one of them, Cody, something that had been bugging her for quite some time now.

"Cody, I know this might not be smart to ask now but there's somethin' I gotta know. Ever since this show started, you've followed Gwen like flies on a dead dog. But why? Why have you done so much to get even the most basic acknowledgement from her?"

Cody sighed. "Well, it's a combination of things, I guess. As I already told you, I couldn't get a girl to go out with me to save my life back home. A short, timid geek who loves technology more than sports doesn't equal lots of suitors. So I came here hoping for a girl to like me. And I'd never seen a girl like Gwen, so mysterious and yet so hot."

He paused, his eyes lighten up at remember how she was. "Even after I helped her get together with Trent, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Despite not being into me, she still treated me better, even with paddles to the kiwis, than most of the girls I had known. She not only would acknowledge my existence but she thought of me as a good person. It was because of that, her uniqueness, and some hope that maybe someday she'd come to like me the same way I liked her that I would stick my neck out for her whenever I could. Sometimes, even when she'd barely acknowledge my existence, that small bit that she did would make me feel better. That may be pathetic on my part but that's the truth."

Amazed at being able to see the process happening before their very eyes, both Leshawna and Lindsay saw the light leave Cody's eyes. It was replaced by a vague hollowness.

"Admittedly, my feelings for Gwen might just be a school-boy crush strengthened by almost total isolation from the female gender but for so long they felt so much stronger than that. It sounds silly but for the longest time I would have called it love. I'm not so sure anymore. I guess doubts had been building ever since she went with Trent but they climaxed when she chose Duncan over me and betrayed Courtney in the process.

"It was like the most encouragement I had ever gotten about a girl liking me went up in a puff of smoke. The girl for me doesn't have to be like Gwen. **I like all kinds of girls.** But when the most inspiring sign of a girlfriend is a girl who considered you a partial friend at best and clearly will never like you…its kind of hard to believe any better will come."

"Wait a second," Lindsay says, "what about, um…Sandra?"

"Sierra?" Cody asks, to which Lindsay nods her head. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Why not? She's a girl that likes you, right?"

"Yes she is but she likes me in the worst kind of way." He suddenly shudders.

"I'm, like, so confused!"

Cody sighs. "Have you ever had a guy who said they cared about you but what they really cared about was using you as something for there pleasure even if you don't like them in that way?"

After struggling to think for an over a whole minute, Lindsay finally nods her head.

"Well, that's what Sierra is for me."

"But she's not a guy."

There was silence. Leshawna filled the air with a thunderous laughter. Then Cody found himself unable to stop from laughing so hard he fell off of the reclining beach chair.

"Oh, Lindsay, you could make even the most depressed person see the beauty in life!" Cody says with a smile as he stands back up and wipes a tear from his eye.

"But yes, Sierra is definitely not a guy. She is however something worse. It's because of her that I had to get so far away from the party, because she would have ignored my wish to be alone. She doesn't care that I don't like her…she just forces herself on me as if I'm obligated to be with her. Despite whatever she thinks she treats me like an object. Even after the understanding that I thought we had reached at the end of TDWT, it's the same. To her I'm just something that exists for her to kiss, grope, and she likely hopes far more." By this point, the good cheer had long since left Cody yet again. "And I'd rather be lonely and single for the rest of my life than be that to someone like her!"

After stating that, Cody said as quickly as he could, "Please excuse me, ladies. I've got to shake the sand out of my shirt." With that, he took off to the edge of the ebbing waves.

* * *

Flap, flap, flap…went the crème colored shirt as specs of sand were shaken from it.

After he was finally sure that his shirt was completely sand free, Cody put it back on. Even after doing so, he couldn't bring himself to walk back to the two great girls.

Once again he found himself staring out into the vast darkness of the night ocean. He imagined it being his future: long, bleak, cold…alone.

His own words about being single for the rest of his life now haunted Cody like a demon. Whereas most demons spoke only in lies, this one stung so much because it spoke truth.

Looking down, he saw some bits of coral that must have floated ashore recently. He picked up two pieces, with the intention of throwing them into the infinite emptiness.

He primed the first piece to be thrown when his eye caught a glimpse of it in the moonlight. Cody studied this first piece of coral for a few moments. After doing so, he put it in his pocket. For a reason he couldn't explain, he couldn't will himself to throw it.

So instead he threw the second piece of coral. It skipped over the faintly moving water. With every skip it produced a ripple, a minor alternation because of its mere presence. Thanks to the moonlight, the Tech Geek saw the many expanding ripples and noted how despite the vastness of the sea surrounding them, some of them came together. For some reason, that idea, of the ripples meeting each other in the cold sea, made him feel better.

Cody didn't have long to ponder this because he felt an object fall onto each shoulder. The one on his left was meatier while the one on his right was thinner. Both were great.

Looking on each side, Cody found one of the girls, Leshawna and Lindsay, smiling. There hands were on his shoulders.

The ripples in the ocean…coming together despite the cold vastness surrounding them.

"Listen Short Stuff," Leshawna starts to say. "Me and Blondie were talkin' and we were thinkin', would you like to become our friend?" She showed a smile that put him at ease.

"Y-you'd want to become friends with me? Both of you?" Cody finally asks.

"Uh-um. I sure as sugar know I would. You're a great guy, Cody. Very caring and open. Plus, lil' old Leshawna doesn't have too many close friends 'round here these days."

"Yeah, that's, like, so true about you! And I always like making new friends. Nice guys like you are the best kind of friend because there, like, so nice!" Lindsay says smiling.

Cody pondered over this possibility, over being friends with Leshawna and Lindsay. He couldn't help but realize just how different these two girls were. One was from 'da hood', tough, sassy, smart, ready to punish those who have done harm, and had a body of beautiful black that had curves more lovely that those of a highway on a high mountain. The other was from high society, bubbly, sweet, naïve, ready to do whatever she could to make others happy, and had a figure and appearance that any supermodel would envy.

Truly there could be no better or more natural basis for a beautiful friendship!

Because despite those many differences, both had true beauty of the body and of the soul.

"Leshawna, Lindsay…I think this could be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship." Cody finally says, with a massive smile on his face.

"YAY!" Lindsay exclaimed in a squeal as she gave Cody another boob-involved hug.

Once he was released, Leshawna, ignoring the red blush on his face, says, "Good to hear it, Cody."

After it was decided that the three of them would give friendship a shot, they talked for likely about a half and hour about very general topics. However, by that point the three of them started to yawn. Leshawna was the first to say she was heading off to hit the hay. Moments later, Lindsay followed her.

As the two girls were walking off, for reasons he couldn't explain, Cody took the first piece of coral out of his pocket. He examined it much more thoroughly than he did before. Aside from the rough texture of it between his fingers, what was most obvious was its shape, vaguely resembling that of a heart. He didn't know what kind of coral this was but it had a beautiful color scheme. The coral was a mixture of coal black and snow white. In some ways it resembled a Rorschach inkblot, but there was some subtle mixing of colors. Cody's mind flashed back to seeing the ripples forming on the sea's surface. He remembered how the ripples formed, in both the black of the night sea and the white of the foam of the fresh waves. No matter the color of the water that encased them, the different ripples of the coral met another surface bend, sometimes more than one.

As he pocketed the piece of coral, Cody smiled. He then followed behind the two girls.

While it was true that the party was still going on and would last well into the morning, the three of them knew that nothing there could match what they experienced here.

Going to their separate rooms, they prepared for bed…and reflected on what happened.

* * *

'_Wow…like, tonight was, like, better than I thought it would be. Its like I got a facial and a really cute dress with my sisters! I don't feel so bad about uh…about Ti-Ty…T-Dog! Yeah, that's it! I don't feel so bad about him breaking up with me. LaFawnda is such a good friend! And Colby is…um…Colby. Is that his name? Maybe, I'm not sure. It doesn't matter. I felt so bad for him, how could all the girls be so mean at his school? That's not nice! But he is nice, like, really nice! And he's cute, and his chest felt nice, and I kind of liked feeling him in my boobs. Yeah, he sure felt really, really good in my boobies!" _

* * *

'_Today was one for the records, all right. Blondie being so friendly was 'bout as shocking as Chris being a prick. Even so, I don't know that much about her, I guess I could learn more. Now Cody on the other hand, that guy's a whole 'nother can of worms all together. Who woulda guessed under that nonchalant Codemeister gimmick was a lonely guy who just wants people to like him…in more ways than one. And I gotta say, I actually like White Boy better when he drops the whole 'I'm so cool and fly' act. He's goofy, but sweet. Yeah, sweet, like candy. Um, like a Lil' Candy Man? It sure was sweet as candy when he was on my lap. I wouldn't mind feelin' that sweet Lil' White Boy on me again, ya'll. Yeah, I'd like that." _

* * *

'_Tonight may be the best night of my life! I feel so much better now, I had the first real and in-depth conversation that I've ever had with a girl, and I got two new friends! Not just with anyone, but girls who are smoking hot…and bootylicious…and boobalicious! And they have such great personalities, be they fiery and strong or bubbly and innocent. Who knows? Maybe I could become more than friends, with at least one of them? Or maybe both? Oh, calm down Cody…no matter how hot that image is! But just one would be perfect. It'll be hard but I can't hit on them, they like me, not the Codemeister. This time, I'm willing to just focus on being their friends and wait and see what happens.'_

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter of my first TD sex story…without any sex! :)**

**But seriously, I hope that this chapter enjoyable and that the interactions of the three main characters were believable. **

**When "****DJ Rodriguez" first suggested this idea, I highly doubt that he envisioned that this part would be so long. But then again, so did I. This chapter is my longest first chapter to date. But as I started writing it I kept coming up with good bits that flowed so naturally. Still, I hope that this chapter, even with its length, was good. **

**Now, here are a few things that I feel like I need to say before the final word. **

**Since I don't want to be accused of bad-mouthing all TD sex-based stories, allow me to offer suggestions for what I feel are the best ones and explain why I think so. To me the best Total Drama fan-fictions which have sexual scenes are "Love Ain't Easy, It's Ezzy" and "Bridgekiel to Paradise". Both of these stories are written by the amazing wrier, The Kobold Necromancer. In addition to his astonishing writing skills and deep understanding of the characters, what makes these stories the best is that they are stories that would be really good Total Drama fan-fictions already even without the sexual elements. They have things like plot, character development, and emotional scenes that just as much work and effort is put into as the sexual scenes. Unlike most of the mature sex-featuring Total Drama fan-fictions that I've read and liked for what they were, these two I have no shame in admitting I like. And the reason for that is because they are more than Total Drama pornography. **

**Having said that, there's just one last thing before the ending spiel. This story will be my shortest one, with the exception of my one-shot "Dreams Scented of Coconut and Apple" (which was recently put on TV Tropes…YAY!). I only see this story have somewhere between five to eight chapters. I'm truly not sure which it will be. Also, it might be some time until this story receives an update, just as a warning. **

**All right, now for that final spiel I promised moments ago (time sure flies, eh?). As I've said, this story will eventually be rated M and will contain sexual scenes. If either of these notions makes you uncomfortable, then please just leave a review expressing your thoughts for this first chapter and don't worry about the rest of it. **

**Otherwise, please read, review, favor follow, and spread the word until next time! :) **


End file.
